Mirrored
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: She couldn't imagine her life without him even if she wanted to. He was her strength, her guardian and much more...so much more. MiyuLarva.


I'm not sure how good this will come out but I hope you enjoy the result of my crazy muses. This one shot is a Christmas gift!fic for a friend of mine from Live Journal, **_Tan Kimiko or kegin_**...it's my first try at this pairing so please don't skin me dear. I hope you like it too.

It's Miyu/Larva centric of course. Like you asked. Haven't seen many of these on Fanfiction so I might as well!

* * *

No beta reader because I really didn't have the time to find one. It might be long, it might be short - depending on how I'm feeling now. Hopefully the muses aren't dead!

Dis**blaimer:** Miyu and Larva don't belong to me. They have rightful owners...but I haven't the slightest of clues who those are.

* * *

**Mirrored**  
By **Royal blueKitsune  
**

"Larva...it's snowing."

Miyu's voice carried a note of light awe and Larva took off his mask to look at her from the corner of his eye.

Of course he had noticed...he had felt the change in the atmosphere even before the first snowflake had fallen from the sky and landed on her flawless skin. It didn't matter though because he loved the feeling that washed over him whenever she spoke.

His mistress was just as reserved as he was and more often they understood each other through silence, better than other people did through words; times like these were precious...when it was just him and her.

"I've always thought that a Christmas without snow was as common as any other time of the year." She extended a hand forward, palm upturned, and smiled at nothing in particular.

White suited her Larva thought offhandedly. It was a color that enhanced her pale complexion and brought out the red of her sash and the rich amber of her eyes.

"It is a custom for humans." He replied quietly, keeping his voice deliberately soft as not to spoil the stillness that had settled around them. "The first falling of snow is usually seen as a reason to rejoice."

The wind picked up stray snowflakes and swirled them around in circles and Miyu's smile turned into a wry chuckle. It reminded Larva that this courageous young woman was still a child in many aspects.

"Oh Larva..." Wisps of hair brushed against his long cloak as she settled her head against his leg. "You can be so serious sometimes. I just don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Does it bother you?" It was a silly question because Larva had served her long enough to know that she was currently in one of her playful moods. He kneeled next to her and, as expected, she twined her arms around his neck and snuggled in his arms as best as possible.

The black material draped over his shoulders was the only thing to keep them both warm against the biting winds traveling above the city. Just because they were immortals, bonded to each other, didn't mean that they weren't subjected to - select - human weakness.

"Have you fed yet Miyu? You are looking paler than usual." He touched the back of his hand against her cheek and mentally frowned.

"I will...soon enough." Miyu's eyes twinkled and she imitated his earlier gesture with a feathery touch. "Though by your carefully blank features I suppose that my answer does not please you."

It didn't but he preferred not to get into pointless arguments. He knew that she could be stubborn when she wanted to.

* * *

Miyu tangled her fingers in his hair and admired the way it seemed to turn an even lighter shade in the moonlight. Almost like it had turned into white with only the barest tint of blue in it.

Larva was beautiful when he slept.

So vulnerable in her presence...so tranquil and serene.

She would never admit it out loud but she felt humbled by the sheer trust he placed in her to guard his dreams. The feeling was sometimes so strong she could almost cry - though she never really did.

It was a human emotion Miyu had long ago sworn never to show again. Sadness and pain she could feel, and express, but crying was a privilege she hadn't had in hundreds of years. It was something she had promised herself to show only when the burden weighing on her shoulders would be lifted and she would finally be allowed rest.

With her head on his bare chest, listening to the steady drum of her love's heart, the vampire princess could grasp the other emotions that had eluded her for so long. Love. Happiness. Completion.

She was complete when she was with her guardian. She was cherished and safe in his arms...when he touched her like she was made of glass and made sweet love to her until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miyu smiled and her eyes were warm, glowing brightly in the dim light of their bedroom.

Why had he chosen her? After all this time the answer still eluded her, leaving only curiosity in its wake.

He could've chosen Carlua - womanly, beautiful, worldly, tempting. Any man's dream she was sure.

Instead he had chosen her - the girl who had enslaved him, small and missing a proper hourglass figure, cursed. Young by current human standards at thirteen years old. In earlier times she might've been married already but neither Larva nor her had known those habits so it didn't really matter.

Her hand glided down well-sculpted muscle, marveling at the warmth he seemed to radiate. It drew her in like a moth to a light.

Her thoughts were more gibberish than anything else and so she paid them no mind, preferring to just feel and live the moment. After all, what might've been - Larva's betrothal - was no more.

He had chosen her and not his former fiancée and for that she was infinitely glad. Missing this...her eternity with him wasn't something Miyu believed she could accomplish anymore. Not that she had ever doubted this.

Larva had been her savior before he had been her lover and without him she knew that she wouldn't be part of the world of living today. It was a simple matter of perspective: her powers weren't strong enough to protect her, sacred flame or not, and she needed Larva's constant support to keep her going.

Miyu angled her neck backwards and started slightly when she found herself at the receiving end of half-lidded burgundy eyes.

His lips twitched upwards slightly and her heat skipped a beat. His smile was such a rare thing to see that it still left her breathless.

"Having troubles sleeping Miyu?"

Ah yes...the bond must've given her away again.

She shook her head slightly and her long hair swayed from side to side. He almost told her to stop doing that lest she wanted no sleep at all.

"I'm restless tonight. I don't suppose you could help me fall asleep could you?"

His eyes lit mischievously.

"I've heard warm milk helps."

Miyu wanted to be mad at him for even suggesting such a thing but instead she found herself giggling childishly at his attempt.

Her Larva...what would she do without him?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

(grimaces) Unfortunately it came out shorter than I had hoped but...that's life. Almost five pages should count for something considering that I'm on vacation and it's currently four and very late!

Opinions are eagerly received so don't be shy when it comes to reviews. It was just pointless fluff after all.


End file.
